Desires
by potternerd95
Summary: Clara Oswald is finally happy. She was engaged, had a house, she was getting on with her life. When she and her fiance are kidnapped will it be the end of her happy life? Can the FBI find them in time? Its an awful summary. The story is better, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Clara ran for her life through the woods. She prayed he was behind her like he said he would be. She stopped in a small clearing to catch her breath. Her lungs burned with every breath. It wasn't until she stopped that she noticed the pain shooting through her leg. She looked down and saw a deep gash just above her knee, and blood coating her pants. She cursed under her breath, the adrenalin was beginning to wear off and there was no way she could keep running.

Clara didn't hear footsteps approach until he grabbed her waist, she tried to scream but his hand covered her mouth. She struggled and kicked trying to get free from his grasp. "Hey, hey, baby, it's me." Clara relaxed a bit and he released her.

"Spencer!" She threw her arms around him. "I was so scared that he got you."

He hugged her back, "I'm here."

Spencer Reid held her for the first time since they were taken. He stroked her hair and whispered reassuringly in her ear.

The sound of twigs snapping brought them back to the present. "He's coming." Reid took her hand and they ran.

"Spencer," Clara stopped abruptly. "Spence, I can't run anymore." She indicated to her leg, which was bleeding more now.

"Clara! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You have to go, Spence." Tears streaked her face.

"Clara. Baby, I won't leave you."

"You have to run." She leaned into him, "He's coming."

"Clara, there's a road not five miles from here. We can get there and get help."

"I'm injured, Spencer. I'll only slow you down and then neither of us will get away."

"Clara." He pressed his forehead against hers. "How can I run and just leave you here?" he kissed her lightly, tears flowing down both of their faces.

Clara pressed something into his hand, "Run." She breathed. "Run you clever boy, and remember."

He kissed her once more, "I'll come find you."

Then he ran. He ran through the woods, stumbling and tripping in the dark. He ran and ran until his legs ached, and only stopped when the sun had risen.

Derek Morgan slammed his fist on the table in anger, the four other agents jumped at the unexpected jumped at the unexpected sound. "We've been at this all night!" He all but yelled. "Have we got anything?"

"Morgan, calm down." Hotch stood up downing the last mouthful of his fourth coffee. "We all want to find him just as much as you do."

Morgan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "We've got nothing, Hotch."

"I've got something!" JJ exclaimed, bursting through the door of the office they were using. She laid a map out on the desk and pointed.

"JJ it's just woods. There's nothing there."

"Yeah, but the Sheriff mentioned that there was one or two hunting shacks in this area." She indicated the area.

"There's no way of knowing where to look, JJ. And that area is far too large to search without knowing where to look."

"Yes, but look." She traced the line of a creek running through a small section of the woods. "Moving water, so," she pulled out her tablet, "I brought up satellite images of the area and look." She showed the team the image on the screen. "The woods are less dense in this area."

Rossi turned to Hotch, "Could be worth a try."

"We don't have anything else." The boss replied. "I'll call Garcia." He walked away, dialling the number.

"Did you find him? Is he okay?" She answered, not bothering with her usual playfulness.

"Not yet, Garcia. We need you to find someone."

"I'm on it, give me a name."

"We don't have one. I need you to find anyone in this area with registered guns for hunting," He began.

"Sir, that's going to be like everyone!"

"I know it's going to be a long list, but I need you to narrow it down as much as possible. He's a narcissist, violent so look into priors, he will have a big car like a van or an SUV something he can take off road and transport someone in. He won't be able to hold down a job, most likely fired for violence."

She was silent for a few seconds clicking away at the keyboard. "I got one name, William Tolhurst."

"Address?"

"Sending it to you now."

"Thanks, Garcia."

"Find him, ok?"

"We will." He hung up the phone.

He turned and faced the four other agents in the room, "We got a name and an address. Blake and I will take the home address, Morgan, JJ and Rossi you find the hunting shack. Let's move."

The team hurried to the SUV's knowing that every minute they wasted their friend was in danger.

Rossi drove. Morgan sat in the passenger side staring anxiously out the window the whole drive. They were just driving past the outskirts of the woods when Morgan spoke, "Rossi, stop the car!"

"What?"

"Just stop the damn car!" He yelled.

Rossi pulled the car to a screeching stop, sending dust and stones flying from the unpaved road. "Moran what is it?"

Morgan didn't reply, he just jumped out of the car and ran into the woods. The other two agents followed him. Once they saw what he did, they hung back giving Morgan space. JJ grabbed the radio out of the SUV, "Hotch, we got him."

Reid, physically and emotionally exhausted, collapsed against a tree on the outskirts of the woods. His breathing picked up as the nights events truly sank in. Panic set in and his chest tightened as he started hyperventilating. He tried his best to try and steady his breathing and barely noticed the black SUV come to skidding halt on the nearby dirt road. Nor did he notice someone approaching, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

At first he flinched away from the contact, but then he heard his best friend, "Hey, Reid. It's me."

Reid looked up at Morgan standing above him. "I couldn't…" He tried, "I couldn't save her, Morgan. He still has her!" another panic attack came over him.

Morgan knelt next to him "Hey, hey, hey." He reassured his friend. "We'll get her. We will. I promise!"

Reid either didn't hear, or didn't believe because his breathing continued to be strained.

Morgan tried a new tactic. "Hey," He forced Reid to look at him. "What's in your hand?"

Reid looked down at his hand. It was closed so tightly around something and his knuckles were white. "Clara, she gave me something." He had almost forgotten the object that Clara had pressed into his hand the last time he saw her.

"Show me."

Slowly Reid loosened his grip and opened his hand. On his palm sat a diamond and sapphire ring. He closed his eyes. "She doesn't think that she will survive." He opened his eyes and looked at his friend, "She thinks she's going to die." His emotions got the better of him and he began to cry. For the first time in a long time he felt truly defeated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited! I was blown away by all the feedback. It means heaps to me that you liked the first chapter, particularly because I wasn't entirely sure how this story would go. I would like to apologise in advance if updates don't come regularly as I am also working on the next chapters of another story. **

**Ok, so just a warning: This chapter gets quite dark. I've tried not to get too graphic but this chapter contains things that some of you may not want to read. References of rape and torture.**

**Anyways, on to the story. Xoxo**

* * *

When Clara came to, she was back in god-knows-where. She closed her eyes and prayed her Doctor was safe.

_Stay calm,_ she told herself. _Don't give him what he wants._

She heard the door open and a light shined in her eyes. A torch, she guessed. She watched him approach, and felt his breath on her face as he knelt down next to her. She refused to look away from him, as much as his face sickened her she would not let him think she was afraid of him. That's what he wanted.

"Sneaky little trick you played back there." He said, referring to her and Spencer's escape. "You aren't making things easier for yourself." Clara didn't say anything, just continued to stare at him defiantly. "Got nothing to say for yourself?"

"I'm not afraid of you, if that's what you want."

He grinned, from the dim light of the torch Clara couldn't make out his features. "You should be, sweetheart." He chuckled.

"Actually," She started, "You want to know what I think?"

"Be my guest."

"I think you're repulsive." She didn't look away, she didn't blink.

He chuckled again, a sound that made Clara's skin crawl. "You shouldn't have said that, sweetheart." He pulled a knife from his pocket. It wasn't particularly big but Clara guessed it would hurt the same.

"What? You going to kill me?" She kept her face blank and forced her voice not to waver. "I'm not afraid to die."

He laughed at her, then leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Everyone is afraid of death, sweetheart."

Clara forced herself to not react to the feel of his warm breath against her face when he whispered. Although it made her sick, she kept her face blank. "Not me."

She felt a blinding pain as the knife was driven into her shoulder.

Reid barely heard the other SUV pull up as he tried to control his breathing. He was aware of Morgan at his side, trying his best to help his friend.

"He's been like that since we found him." JJ said to their boss. "Morgan managed to get something out of him but," She looked at her youngest colleague. "He's pretty torn up, Hotch."

"Alright. I'll need to speak to Morgan. JJ I need you to get Reid back to the station, the rest of us will locate the cabin." Hotch looked from JJ back to Reid. "Tolhurst wasn't at his home."

JJ just nodded. She approached Morgan, gesturing to him that Hotch wants a word. He gave a small nod and left his friends side.

JJ crouched down in front of Reid to speak to him. "Spence," She touched his face, trying to get him to calm down and look at her. "Spence, look at me." She spoke to him as she would to her son.

Reid looked up at her, his breaths calming down to a normal rhythm.

"There we go," She smiled. "Can you stand for me, honey? We need to get you to the station."

"No!" He snapped, "Clara is out there with, with, him and you want me to go?"

"Reid, you can't be here. You're a victim."

"I won't interfere but I am not leaving her out here!"

JJ looked at Hotch and he gave a small nod. "OK," She said to Reid, "But you've got to stay in the SUV."

Reid shakily walked the short distance to one of the SUV's and climbed in the back. Hotch stood at the door to question him. "What happened, Reid? The day he took you."

"It was Seventy four hours thirty six minutes ago." He said matter of fact. "I counted." Reid closed his eyes to compose himself before continuing. "We were watching TV." He opened his eyes and noticed that all the other agents were standing at the other SUV, out of earshot. It was just Hotch that remained, which Spencer was thankful for. "Some Sci-Fi Clara likes. Um, we were watching and the power went off." He took a deep breath to keep himself composed.

"Its ok, Reid. I'm right here."

"I went outside to check the meter box and when I was walking back inside the door was open. I was sure I closed it, so sure." He was silent for a moment. "I walked into the lounge and Clara was gone. Then I woke up gagged and blindfolded and we were driving."

"Do you remember anything about where he took you?"

"Uh," Reid strained to think. "It was twenty four minutes when he turned on to the dirt road. Then he drove sixteen off road then another forty minutes on foot.

Hotch nodded. "You did well," He waved the others over.

"Hotch, what do you know about him?"

"We don't think you were his first, but no bodies or survivors have surfaced. So all we have is the profile."

Reid nodded. How far down the road are we?"

"About eight minutes." Blake said.

"Then we have seventy two minutes."

Rossi pulled up the satellite image of the area. "Reid, when you escaped do you know where you came from?"

Reid looked at the image. He thought for a minute or two before answering. "There." He pointed to a less dense part of the woods. "There's a road that leads all the way to the cabin but he didn't use it. It would be quickest if we did, but he will be able to see us coming. Unless he's…" Reid trailed off. "He kept us underground. There must be a basement or something."

"Ok, lets move." Hotch climbed behind the wheel and JJ got in the passenger side. Morgan, Rossi and Blake got into the second SUV and followed.

Clara didn't let herself cry until he had left her alone. She had the wound on her shoulder plus numerous other cuts from his torture. She closed her eyes and cried silently. She tried to pull her blouse to cover herself but she couldn't, not with them chained as they were. She was left mostly naked and humiliated after he had his way with her and left.

She could feel blood oozing from her shoulder, chest, stomach and arms. The pain was getting worse and she knew it was only a matter of time before she passed out. She had tried to remain silent but she couldn't help but scream out during his torture.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Its been a while! Sorry about the wait guys. I know that I probably should be updating Mine, but i'm finding it really difficult to get the inspiration to write it right now. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

**xoxo**

The team pulled up at the cabin forty one minutes later. The five agents piled out of the SUV's leaving Reid in the back.

"Morgan and Dave I want you to take the back. Blake and I will take the front." He turned to JJ. "I want you to stay here with Reid." She nodded. "Let's go."

The four agents pulled on jackets and took their positions to enter the cabin.

"What if she's dead." Reid said so quietly that JJ almost didn't hear him.

"You can't think like that, Spence."

"Are you going to tell me that she's alive? Because we've seen enough of this to know it doesn't always turn out like that."

"I'm not going to tell you she is alive, Spence. We've both done this too long for that. But you can't let yourself believe she's dead unless you have evidence suggesting that she is."

Reid showed her the ring that he had been holding like a lifeline. "She thinks she's dead. Who am I to doubt her."

"Spence," JJ turned so she was facing the young agent, "Have hope. Yes, this world is awful and there are some really horrible people and yes awful things happen to good people for no reason." Her speech wasn't reassuring him in the slightest. "But sometimes good things happen and they won't happen unless you have hope."

Reid sighed, she was right. He couldn't just keep assuming the worst.

Morgan and Rossi entered silently through the back door, while Hotch and Blake broke through the front. They were hoping that, if he was here, he would spook and try to run out the back.

"William Tolhurst." Morgan heard Hotch yell out, "This is the FBI!"

There was a crash as a cabinet toppled over near him and someone tried to run out the back door. Morgan easily dodged the cabinet but missed the suspect as he ran. "Rossi?" He called.

"I missed him." Rossi replied picking himself up off the ground, "He got out."

Morgan ran out the back door after the fleeing suspect, his gun trained on the figure.

"On the ground now or, so help me God, I will shoot!" He called after him, stopping to take aim.

The figure just ran around the side of the cabin. Morgan chased after him, coming around the side of the cabin, gun pointed at the stationary figure. "William Tolhurst," JJ stood in front of the SUV pointing her gun at the man. "You are under arrest." She motioned for Morgan to cuff him.

Morgan twisted his arms around his back and put the cuffs on him, being anything but gentle. "Where is she?" He grabbed the man by the collar leading him to the SUV. He just laughed, as if it was a joke that no one else got. Morgan slammed him into the side of the SUV. "I said: Where is she?"

"Morgan!" Hotch emerged from the cabin. "Get off him." Morgan looked at Hotch, then backed off. Hotch approached the man and helped him into the SUV. "He isn't going to talk," Hotch declared before shutting the door and locking the car.

"Does this place have a basement?" JJ asked.

"No, Hotch and I couldn't find one when we were inside."

"Wooden walls." Reid emerged from the other SUV. The other agents looked at him and he elaborated. "Where he kept us, it was like a wooden structure."

Morgan turned and looked around. "There." He pointed to a thick copse of trees. "There's a shed." He took off running toward it.

Reid started forward but a hand grabbed him, stopping him from going any further. "Stay here." Rossi said to him.

Clara sat in the dark. She had long since cried herself dry. The pain had subsided a bit, or she was just used to it. Blood still flowed from her wounds and she figured that it wouldn't be long before she passed out, then died from blood loss. Her head was fuzzy and she couldn't concentrate on any one thing, she was dying.

_I don't want to die here, _she thought. _I don't want to die alone._

There was a creak above her and panic flooded her body. _He's coming back. Oh God, let him kill me. _Clara twisted herself in the chains and angled her body away from the door. She would let him kill her. Pain shot through her body when she tried to move, she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

She heard shouts outside but the haze in her mind wouldn't let her register them. She heard the trapdoor open and footsteps thunder down the stairs before she heard the lock slide and the door open.

Morgan raced into the wooden shed. He looked around and took it all in, trying to work out where there could be an entrance. Hotch and JJ were right behind him, all of them eager to find their friend.

"Come on," Morgan chided himself, "Where would a psycho hide a door to a secret torture chamber?"

"Guys." JJ's voice came from the far side of the shed, "There's dust on everything." She stated.

"Like he doesn't come in here often at all."

"But he has to. Torture is part of his MO, he gets off on the suffering." Hotch was getting irritated, he didn't like being outsmarted by a criminal.

"I think I got something!" Morgan called out to them. He was standing at a workbench. "There's no dust here." He looked at the wooden floor beneath him and started pacing. After a few steps there was a faint creak. Morgan shifted his weight, listening to the creaking. "I've got it." He knelt on the floor and felt around for something to hold. A few seconds had passed when Morgan pulled open a trapdoor. He looked up at Hotch and JJ before climbing down the worn staircase, the other agents following, all three of them with their guns drawn.

Even in the afternoon light it was almost impossible to see where they were going. Morgan pulled a flashlight from his jacket as he reached the bottom of the staircase. He found another door and slid the lock, and slowly pushed it open.

Clara refused to look at the man that walked through the door. She closed her eyes, "Please. Please just kill me." Her voice caught, the usual mask she wore for him was gone. Her whole body began to shake as she begged the man to kill her.

Clara hated showing the vile man fear, but she was exhausted. She knew she would die here and she didn't want to let him have her again.

**A/N: So this didn't take as long as I thought it would :) I just couldn't not keep writing it. I do hope you are enjoying this. Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, here come the excuses... Wait, I have none. Extremely sorry about the wait on this! Its terrible of me for having such a long break from writing! This is Chapter 4, and chapter 5 is almost done so hopefully it'll be up in the next day or two. sorry, again.**

* * *

Morgan pushed the door open and scanned the small underground room until his eyes rested on a figure chained up in the far corner.

"Please. Please just kill me." She begged. Morgan was furious, what had that SOB done to her to make her beg for death? Slowly, he approached her.

"Clara?" She didn't move. "Clara, its Derek." He knelt next to her and placed his hand on her face and she flinched away from his touch. "Hey, Clara, it's Derek. OK?" He took in the sight of her bleeding form, assessing her injuries. Her clothes were tattered and torn leaving her exposed.

She looked at him, "Derek?"

"Yeah." He gave her a small reassuring smile before turning to the agents behind him, "She's chained up. Hotch, we need keys."

Hotch looked at JJ, "I'm on it." She turned and ran up the stairs.

Clara blinked at the man with her. He wasn't the man she thought he was but she refused to let herself hope that someone had come for her. She was imagining it, her mind was playing tricks on her as she bled to death. It wasn't until he tried to touch her that she realised that it was real. Someone had come for her.

"Derek?" She asked, weakly.

He smiled at her, "Yeah." He turned and said something to people standing at the door but she couldn't make it out.

The room blurred and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Reid was sitting in the SUV when JJ ran toward them. She didn't speak to any of them, just went to the other SUV. "Get out." She ordered him. When he didn't budge she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him to his feet.

"JJ, what's going on? Was she there?" Rossi was at her side and she pushed Tolhurst against the car and felt through his pockets.

"We found her, she's chained up though." She pulled a set of keys from his breast pocket. "And I think these unlock them. Don't they?" She waved the keys in his face before running off, leaving Rossi to get him back into the vehicle.

"Hey, Clara! Can you hear me?" Morgan tried to wake her. "Hotch, she passed out. Get an ambulance!"

Hotch spoke into his radio as JJ returned, "Morgan." She tossed the keys and he unlocked Clara's manacles.

Clara's eyelids fluttered and opened. "Clara?" Morgan sat her up straight. "Clara, look at me." He waited until she was looking at him. "Stay with me. OK?" She nodded. "Ok, this wound on your shoulder is still bleeding, I have to stop it. OK?" Again she nodded. "Ok, this might hurt." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I truly am but I have to stop it." He pressed something against her shoulder and pain radiated through her entire body. "I'm so sorry, ok." Clara couldn't bear the pain, and she screamed.

* * *

Reid watched JJ take something from the man she arrested and race back to the shed. _They must have found her, _he thought. He stood from where he sat and attempted to follow, but again he was stopped.

Blake stood next to him, "Spencer, you can't go in there." She told him.

"Why can't I? If they have her I need to see her!"

"Reid, there's nothing you can do for her here." She said softly and coaxed him back into his seat in the SUV.

"I need to know if she's ok." He whispered.

"I know you do." Blake replied. "They found her, she's alive. But she's in a bad way. There's an ambulance on its way."

Relief flooded him. She was alive. He held on to that just like JJ had told him to, if all he could do was wait, he would hope.

* * *

Morgan kept apologising when she screamed. He managed to calm her down, but tears flowed down her face. It was a while before Morgan managed to stop the bleeding from her shoulder. All her other wounds seemed to have clotted on their own. But she had lost a lot of blood.

"The ambulance is here." Hotch informed him, "Is she still conscious?"

"Yeah. She is."

"Ok, Lets move."

Morgan took off his jacket and wrapped it around her mostly naked body. He didn't want Reid worrying about what that SOB had done to her.

Reid watched the ambulance pull up half an hour later. They still hadn't brought Clara up and he was getting anxious. He stared at the paramedics as the pulled the stretcher out of the back. He jumped out of the car when he saw Morgan carrying Clara out. Spencer rushed to her side as his friend placed her on the stretcher.

"Clara!" He grabbed her hand, kissing it softly.

"Spencer?" She looked at him groggily.

"I'm right here, baby."

"You're alive."

"Yeah." It was a statement rather than a question but he answered her anyway. "Thanks to you."

She smiled up at him, "I love you." She whispered.

"I know, baby. I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one was short but hopefully the next on will be longer. Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I am extremely sorry! I promised a day or two and I promised longer! I'm utterly hopeless! l haven't had much time so I posted this as is, rather than extending it. I've just moved towns (and almost twenty hours away!) so once l'm settled in updates will be much more frequent. **

**Sorry again!**

* * *

Clara woke up in an unfamiliar room. It took her a moment to realise she was in a hospital, anal another for the events of the last few days to flood her memory. The flood of memories knocked the breath from her momentarily, until she noticed her fiancé sleeping in on chair by her bed.

"Spence." She reached out to nudge him but found tubes in her arm restricting her movements. "Spence, honey, wake up."

Spencer groaned as he opened his eyes. "Hey! You're awake." He stated groggily.

"I am." She replied, tears forming in her eyes. She was so happy he was here. Happy they were both alive.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Clara!" His voice broke when he said her name.

"Hey," She soothed, shuffling over so there was room for him on the bed. Spencer climbed in, taking his fiancée in his arms. "I'm ok," She whispered, "because you saved me."

"Clara," he started but she cut him off.

"I love you, Spence, and I know you'll always save me," she snuggled closer to him, "My doctor."

* * *

_Spencer and Clara sat on the couch together, watching some Sci-Fi Clara loved. About thirty minutes in, at the height of the drama, all the lights flickered then the power cut off._

"_No! No, no!" Clara all but shouted at the TV. "Spence! Everything was just about to start making sense!" _

_He chuckled at her. "I'll go check the fuse. Stay here."_

"_It'll be over by then." She complained as he walked away._

"_Honey, we'll watch the end online." And he walked out the door, closing it behind him._

_Clara stared at the door for a couple of minutes before deciding to get herself a drink. She walked clumsily into the kitchen, feeling her way around in the dark. She grabbed a jug of water from the fridge, pouring herself a glass before returning to the couch. That's when she noticed the front door open._

"_Spence?" She called, assuming he'd come back in. "Honey, you left the door open." She spoke to the figure walking down the hall, toward her. "Spencer?" She asked warily after receiving no reply._

"_He's waiting outside." The figure replied reaching her. _

_Panic coursed through her as he grabbed hold of her, his hand covering her mouth. _

"_I'm going to have a lot of fun with you, sweetheart."_

Clara sat up, screaming. She struggled against the arms that held her until she got her bearings.

"Clara." Spencer's voice came from behind her. She realised that it was his arms holding her, and she knew she was safe. Her fear began to fade. "I'm here, baby. It's fine." He soothed.

_I'm home._ She told herself. _I'm in my room with Spencer._ She repeated it over and over in her head until her breathing returned to normal and her tears stopped. Slowly, she relaxed into her fiancé's arms, resting against his chest.

"I'm here, Clara. I'm always here." He whispered, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know." She replied quietly. "I'm sorry." This wasn't the first time since their ordeal that she'd woken in tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologising, Clara. I love you, I'm always going to be here when you need me."

"I know, I know. But because of me you haven't been sleeping!"

"Clara, I don't care. As long as you're ok." He ran a comforting hand up her arms. "We'll get through this together."

Clara didn't reply, and eventually fell back asleep.

Spencer lay awake with Clara sleeping against his chest.

* * *

In the week since they'd been home from the hospital, Clara had woken screaming from a nightmare at least once every night. Each night it took the same thing to get her to calm down: he'd hold her and remind her that she was home and he was there.

He knew she was suffering and he definitely wanted to help her, but her PTSD was something he couldn't help her with entirely. She needed to seek professional help. He sighed at the thought. Clara was proud, she would never admit she needed professional help. He tightened his grip on her and fell asleep thinking of the best way to help the woman he loved.

"Clara," Spencer began at breakfast next morning. "I want to talk about something."

"Since when do you need to ask permission?" She joked.

"I'm serious." He put down his spoon and pushed the bowl of cereal to the side. "As much as you're trying to pretend, you're not ok."

"Spence," She tried but he held up his hand to shush her.

"Clara, I love you, and I want more than anything for you to be ok," He took a breath before continuing, "I think you should see someone. A professional." He finished in a rush.

Clara fumed. "For starters, don't you dare ever shush me again! And since when is it up to you to assess my mental wellbeing?!" Tears formed in her brown eyes as she stood, her mug of tea forgotten.

"Clara," Spencer stood too, "I don't mean it like that! L know you've been having nightmares and it kills me to see you so afraid all the time!"

"I'll admit, yes I've been having nightmares but they are just dreams!" She wasn't yelling, her anger was past that. Her voice was steady and even. The only thing that gave her anger away was the tears streaming down her cheeks and the way her hands trembled. "I am not afraid all the time! Do you just assume I need you to protect me? Because I am move than capable of taking care of myself." She stormed down the hall into their bedroom.

Spencer made a move to follow her but when the door slammed he stopped. He'd seen her angry before. They'd had their fair share of arguments. She had yelled at him more than a few times, but Spencer had never seen her this mad. He stood there, halfway down the hall, defeated. After a few moments the bedroom door flew open and Clara threw herself into his arms.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed into his chest. "I didn't mean it! I know you were trying to look out for me! I'm sorry, Spence!"

"Shhh," he hugged her closer to him. "I'm just worried about you, honey." He kissed her temple, "I want you to be happy."

"You're right." She whispered, pulling away from him. "I'm frightened all the time. I know it's irrational, he can't hurt me now, but l am!"

"It's ok. We can work it out together."

"I think I need to see someone, Spence."

Spencer looked into her eyes and saw just how hard it was for her to admit that. Instead of answering he just pulled her to him, hugging her close.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, sorry for the wait. But I have good news! I'm finally settled in and have a routine so hopefully that means my updates will be frequent. Yay. **

**Anyways, this is Chapter 6. **

**Z**

* * *

Since she had been seeing her shrink Clara had been eager to bring up the subject of their wedding, but was never sure about timing. Spencer had been the one to suggest taking a break from wedding planning until their lives returned to normal, and at the time Clara had been quick to agree. But now, even though her nightmares persisted and Spencer hadn't returned to work, Clara wanted nothing more than to busy herself with wedding plans.

Now, while they were eating dinner in silence, Clara thought it was the best time to discuss it. "Spence, I want to plan the wedding."

Spencer looked slightly shocked at the conversation starter. "I thought you wanted to hold off planning for a while. Until we get our lives back to normal."

"I did, but now I think that planning our wedding is the best way to do that."

Spencer thought about it for a moment, "I think you're right."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want you to be happy."

"As long as you aren't agreeing just to please me, Spence."

"I'm not. Planning my life with you will make me happy."

Clara's face lit up as she smiled. With the conversation out of the way, the couple lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Are you sure you're ok with me going?" Spencer asked her for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yes, Spence." Clara urged him out the door. "I've got the girls over for a girls night so you go out and have fun."

"You sure?" Clara shot a pleading look to Derek, who stood in the doorway waiting.

"Come on, pretty boy. Rossi's waiting in the car."

"Go." She kissed her fiancé goodbye. "Enjoy yourself, honey."

"Is he always that hard to get out of the house?" JJ asked her when Spencer finally left.

"This is the first time he's left me since…" She didn't finish the sentence, knowing her best friend would know what she meant.

"I thought you'd been seeing a therapist?"

"I have. Spence spends my sessions sitting right outside the door. He's gotten so much more protective."

"I don't blame him, Clara. He almost lost you a few weeks ago!"

"I know. But I didn't invite you over to talk about this." JJ raised her eyebrows in a 'go on' gesture. "Wedding planning!"

JJ's eyes went wide with excitement, "I thought you two were taking a break from wedding stuff?"

"We were, but I wanted to start planning again."

"Ok, great! Is it just us?"

"No, Penelope is coming too, but I asked you to come a little earlier."

"Oh?"

"JJ, I want to ask you if you would be my Maid of Honour?"

JJ squealed with excitement, catching her friend in a tight embrace. "Clara! Of course I will!"

"Ok, I'll go get my planning things."

Clara dashed into the study to retrieve her box of Bridal magazines and planning binder and returned with the heavy box.

When she set it down the doorbell rang. "That would be Penelope." She stated, more to herself than JJ.

"I'll get it, you start on those." JJ ordered.

Clara began to unpack the box, spreading the magazines across the coffee table.

"I brought wine!" Penelope announced, bursting into the living room.

Clara stood up to hug her friend. "Where would we be without you?"

"Honey, you'd be so lost." She replied. "Now, JJ tells me that we are planning the wedding of the century. Is this true?"

"We are planning mine and Spencer's wedding, yes."

Penelope let out an excited squeal before sitting on the couch and taking control.

"I'll pour us some wine." JJ announced, coming up behind Clara.

Spencer walked through the front door a little after midnight, followed by Morgan and Rossi.

"Clara?" He called, before walking into the living room.

"Hey, Spence! How was your night?" Clara greeted him with a kiss.

"Was good." He answered distractedly, taking in the sight of the mess. Magazines were strewed everywhere and there was paper from Clara's binder spread out, covered in notes.

"Good night, guys?" Clara asked Rossi and Morgan by way of greeting.

"Yeah," Morgan answered. "Looks like you girls have had fun." He called attention to the three empty bottles of wine on the floor.

"Yes," JJ answered, "But, it's late. I should be going."

"You aren't going to drive are you, JJ?" Rossi asked her.

"No, I'll call Will."

"Nonsense. I'll drive you." Rossi told her.

"Thanks Dave."

"Penelope?" He asked the bubbly blonde. "Ride?"

"Yes, thanks Rossi."

The two women got their bags and headed to the door where Morgan and Rossi were waiting, each hugging Clara on the way past.

"Night guys, thanks for tonight."

"Any time, lovely." Penelope answered.

Spencer let out a sigh of relief when their four friends left.

"What's that about?" Clara asked. "Did you not have a good time?"

"I had a great time, but now we're alone." He added mischievously.

"Nice try." She joked, "I have cleaning up to do.

She tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm playfully and pulled her to him, "It can wait till the morning." He said, kissing her.

"Mmm," she agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It can."

_Clara took in her appearance in the mirror. Her dark hair was pinned on top of her head with long curls falling down to frame her face. She'd opted for simple make-up to compliment her elaborate dress. Her round eyes stood out against her features with the thin black liner and pink shadow. _

"_Clara, you look beautiful!" JJ exclaimed, walking up next to her._

_Clara turned to look at her best friend, a big smile graced her lips. "You think he'll like it?" She asked, suddenly feeling like a child trying to impress a boy._

"_Honey, he loves you. Of course he will." JJ took in the sight of her friend and noticed tears brimming, "Clara? What's wrong?"_

"_Everything is perfect." She whispered, letting the tears fall. "Everything is amazing. I'm marrying the love of my life today."_

"_Clara, they don't look like happy tears."_

"_There's someone missing. My mum and I always talked about my wedding when I was little and now she isn't here to see it."_

"_Oh, honey." JJ pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sure she's proud of you!"_

_Clara nodded, wiping at her tears as Penelope entered the room. _

"_JJ!" She scolded. "You can't make her cry! Not today!" JJ took a step back in surrender. "Clara, sit. I need to touch up your makeup!"_

_Penelope expertly applied more make up to Clara's face before taking a step back and admiring her work. "There," She exclaimed. "Now stand up so I can see you properly."_

_Clara did as she was ordered and stood in front of the full length mirror. The full skirt just grazed the ground when she stood in six inch heels, and the detailed embroidery in the bodice complemented her figure perfectly. _

"_Knock knock," Dave Oswald stood in the doorway. "Baby, you look beautiful."_

"_Thanks, Daddy." Clara beamed._

"_We'll give you two a moment." JJ grabbed Penelope's arm and ushered her out the door._

"_Your mother would be so proud of you today." He hugged his daughter. "You look so much like her."_

_Clara tried not to cry as she stood in front of her dad. She didn't trust herself not to cry if she spoke, so she nodded._

"_She would want you to have this." He produced a small box from his pocket and pulled out a silver necklace with a sapphire decorating the pendant._

"_Daddy!"_

"_Your mother's mother gave this to her on her wedding day." He explained, "She always wanted you to have it."_

_Clara turned towards the mirror so her father could put the necklace on her. She felt him clasping it and she looked at him in the mirror._

_Clara was frozen in panic as she stared at the face of the man behind her, no longer her father, instead it was a face that made her want to scream and run. She couldn't, she was frozen with fear._

_His hands rested on her shoulders and slowly snaked one hand around her neck as the other suddenly clutched a knife. Clara felt her body tense, she couldn't move, as the knife slowly sliced down the exposed flesh above her dress._

_The pain rippled through her body and she let out a terrifying scream…_

Clara shot up breathing heavily, sweat plastering hair to her face. She felt across the bed, searching for Spencer's sleeping form. Her fingers reached the side of the bed and panic began to spread through her body, paralysing her.

"Spencer!" She screamed, feeling tears fall down her face. She felt herself panicking and all she could think was that _he _had him. "Spencer!" She felt the beginnings of a panic attack as she tried to think rationally. She heard her bedroom door fly open, _he's coming for me, he's coming for me, _the thought raced through her mind as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shaking body. She fought against her attacker, trying to shake free of his grip.

"Clara, Clara it's me." The familiar voice whispered in her ear, "It's me, honey. It's Spencer."

The voice registered in Clara's head and she stopping fighting and relaxed into her fiancé's arms. When her breathing returned to normal she asked in a small voice, "Where were you?"

"I went to get a glass of water." He kissed her temple. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, referring to her dream.

"No," Was Clara's quiet response. She settled against his chest and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long, but life and stuff. This chapter was a lot of fun to write, and for those who were wondering, this story isn't all fluff. The plot will start to unravel very soon so stay tuned. **

**-Z**

Clara had been planning the wedding pretty much non-stop for the past two months. Even though she and Spencer had opted for simple, there was still so much to be done. They had set the date for early April, which gave them a little over four months to plan it.

Spencer had been back at work for almost a month and had been in Texas all week on a case.

It was Sunday afternoon and Clara lay on the lounge with her feet on Spencer's lap reading a bridal magazine.

"Spence," Clara started, throwing the magazine down on the coffee table, "I've been thinking about the wedding."

"I've noticed." He joked, looking up from his copy of _Oliver Twist_.

"No, I'm serious!"

Spencer closed his book and set it aside, "Ok, go."

"What I mean is, I've only been thinking about the wedding." She noted his blank stare and continued, "It's Christmas in, like, a week."

"I know that expression, what are you thinking?"

"Why don't we have your team over for Christmas lunch?"

Spencer thought about and subconsciously started massaging her legs. "That sounds like it could be fun."

"It will be great!" She announced, "It's our first Christmas together."

"What about last year?"

"Last year doesn't count because you were here and I was in London."

"Alright, what do you want to do?"

"Dinner on Christmas eve. Make sure you invite everyone!"

"I'll talk to them first thing tomorrow."

"Good." She went back to flicking through the magazine as Spencer resumed reading his book.

* * *

Clara woke up on the couch a little after six. The magazine she had been reading lay haphazardly on the floor where it had fallen. She noted the lack of heat under her legs and realised that Spencer was no longer there. She was about to call his name when the smell hit her. There was a pleasant aroma wafting from the kitchen and Clara was surprised, Spencer never cooked.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen to see her fiancé dishing up two plates from takeout containers. "For a moment there I thought you cooked." She said playfully.

"I tried." He pointed at a burnt mess stuck to a pot, "Thought this would taste better."

"Mmm," She inhaled, "I love chinese." Then, the amazing smell that filled her nostrils turned her stomach and she rushed to the sink just in time to empty the contents of her stomach.

Spencer was behind her in a flash, holding her hair back from her face. "You alright, babe?"

"Yeah," She turned on the tap and rinsed her mouth, "Ugh, don't know what got in to me. It smelled so good."

"Clara-"

"I'm fine, Spencer. Just a bug or something. I might just need another nap."

"You never nap." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but I guess I needed it today."

"Clara, you haven't done anything different than usual and you never nap!"

"So?"

"So…" Spencer prompted, hoping she caught on before he had to spell it out.

"Oh my god!" She said, the penny dropping. "What date is it?"

"The fourteenth."

"Of December." Clara said, leaning back on the counter for support. "Oh dear!" She grabbed on to Spencer's arms, "Spence, what if I'm… I mean, we haven't talked about it!"

"Clara!" Spencer cupped her face to try and calm her down, "It's going to be fine!"

"I mean when I started sleeping through the night I just thought the PTSD was gone and I've been so wrapped up in the wedding things that I didn't even realise that I was late!" She rambled.

"Clara!" He caught her hands and kissed each one. "It will be ok! I'll go to the drug store now and get a test and whatever you want for dinner."

"A hamburger?"

"If that's what you want." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in soon."

He turned to leave, but she stopped him, "Spence! Could you take the takeout?"

He smiled and grabbed the meal they wouldn't eat to put in the dumpster down the road.

He hurried out the door, leaving Clara alone to stress out. After a few minutes of wringing her hands she pulled out her phone and dialled her best friend.

JJ answered on the second ring. "Clara, hey!"

"Jayje, do you have time to talk?"

"Of course," JJ could sense the worry in the younger woman's voice, "Honey, what's going on?"

"JJ, I think I might be pregnant." Saying the words out loud lessened her fear a tiny bit.

"Pregnant?" JJ was happy for her friend but happiness wasn't the emotion she could hear in Clara's words. "Clara, this is good, isn't it?"

"Yeah." There was no conviction behind it.

"Clara?"

"No, it is good."

"But?"

"It's not something we've discussed. I mean, I always thought I wanted kids but I thought it would be something that happened after we had both made that decision!"

"Clara, honey," She consoled her, "It's going to be fine. The same thing happened to me with Henry." She told her friend. "Will was living in New Orleans and when I found out I reacted the same as you are now."

"Really?"

"Yes. But Will was over the moon! Now we're married and are raising the most beautiful little boy and I wouldn't change anything!"

"Yeah?"

"Have you spoken to Spencer?"

"He's out getting a test now."

"Good. You could never keep it from him anyway."

"Tell me about it! He worked it out before I did."

JJ laughed, "He's observant."

"Jayje, he just walked in." Clara told her when she heard the front door open, "I'll call you tomorrow."

Clara hung up the phone just as Spence entered the room.

"Baby, I didn't know what one to get so I got one of each." He tipped the bag upside down and eight different home pregnancy tests fell to the counter. "And I got you this." He handed her a fast food burger.

"You're amazing." She took the burger and bit into it, but feeling queasy, she wrapped it back up and opted for a test. She picked one up and read the instructions. "This one says 5 minutes."

"They're all either 3 or 5 minutes." Spencer told her.

"Ok." Clara scooped up all the boxes and headed to the bathroom. A couple of minutes later she walked into the hall to where Spencer waited.

"And now we wait." He said.

Clara sat on the ground, "I never asked you how you feel about this."

Spencer sat down against the opposite wall. "Clara, I'm marrying you. We are spending the rest of our lives together. I want a family, whether it be now or in the future."

"How are you so calm?" She asked, a little amazed.

"I'm scared, Clara." He admitted.

"Me too." They were silent for a few moments, before Clara said, "I need a job."

Spencer laughed, "Not much point, if you are pregnant. Besides, we don't need the extra money right now."

"But we will." Clara checked her watch. "God, this has been the longest five minutes ever."

"What about the three minute ones?"

"They should be ready the same time as the five minute ones."

Spencer glanced at his watch, "How much longer?"

"About another minute."

The last minute was spent in silence, until Clara stood.

"Moment of truth." She declared. She pushed the door open while Spencer waited in the hall.

Clara stared at the eight tests lined up on the counter, each one marked with a small plus.

"Well?" Spencer asked, appearing in the doorway.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, a grin spreading across her face. She turned to look at Spencer, "Baby, I'm pregnant!" She said again.

His smile mirrored hers, "You're pregnant!" He echoed as she threw herself into his arms. "We'll make a doctor's appointment first thing in the morning. I mean, you'll need to know how far along you are." He said, pulling back from the embrace.

* * *

Clara had forced Spencer to go to work the next day, even though he wanted to go to the doctor with her.

So now he sat at his desk trying, in vain, to get some work done.

"What's got you so distracted, kid?" Morgan asked him, after watching him stare at the same sheet of paper for over five minutes.

"What? Nothing."

"Don't give me that, Reid. I know you. What's up?"

"Nothing!" He was saved from any more interrogation when his phone rang. "It's Clara." An involuntary smile lit up his face, "Excuse me."

He walked away from his desk to answer it. "How'd it go?"

"Everything is good, I'm eight weeks."

"That's great," He glanced at his desk and noticed Morgan snooping on his computer. "Babe, I have to go, Morgan is snooping."

"Spence, don't tell anyone yet, ok?"

"Yeah, I know. Are we still doing Christmas?"

"Yeah, invite everyone."

He hung up the phone and hurried back to his desk in time to see Morgan open his internet history.

"Morgan!" He tried to push the larger man out of the way, "Come on, man!"

"Why are you so tense?"

Spencer quickly closed the browser window, hoping he hadn't seen the searches on pregnancy.

"Dude, is Clara pregnant?" Morgan asked quietly.

Spencer shot his friend a cold look. "Not cool, Morgan!"

"She is, isn't she?" He smiled and slapped Spencer's shoulder. "Congratulations, man."

"Derek, just keep it quiet. We only just found out."

"I won't tell a soul."

"That includes Garcia!" He warned.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"What secret?" JJ asked, walking up behind them.

"Nothing!" Spencer shot quickly.

"Oh, is it about Clara?"

"She told you?!" He all but shouted.

"She called me yesterday when you were out." JJ explained, "I'm her friend, she needed to talk to someone that understood."

"Is it even a secret now." Spencer exclaimed, exasperated.

"I haven't told anyone, Spence." JJ explained affectionately, "I'm curious to know how Morgan found out."

Morgan, who had disappeared back to his own desk, said, "The kid doesn't trust me, but I have my methods."

"He snooped through my computer." Spencer clarified, still angry.

"Not cool, Morgan." JJ scolded, her voice with a motherly edge to it. She looked up to see Hotch watching them from the door of his office, "I'm supposed to tell you guys to get to the conference room. We have a case."

The two agents groaned, but followed her.

After the briefing Spencer pulled out his phone and called Clara.

"Bad news."

"You have a case?" She asked, her voice falling.

"In Illinois."

"How long?" Should only be a couple of days, but the team is happy to come over for Christmas."

"Good." There was little emotion behind her words.

"I'll call you tonight. I love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

True to his word, Spencer was home by Wednesday. In the three days he was gone, Clara had managed to decorate the entire house in Christmas decorations.

When Spencer walked through the front door, a little after six, he was momentarily taken aback.

"How long was I gone?" He joked when Clara greeted him in the entrance.

"I was anxious. I needed to keep busy."

"It looks very Christmas-y."

"That was the aim." She grinned and kissed him, "I made dinner."

When he entered the dining room he saw the trouble she had gone to to make dinner for him.

"Honey, you didn't have to do this." He said.

"It's as much for me as it is you." She said, taking a seat at the table, "Everything I tried to cook made me puke."

"Have you been feeling ok?"

"Only food has been making me queasy, but according to the doctor I should expect it to get a whole lot worse."

"You should rest more." He told her, overprotectiveness kicking in.

"If I feel anything like today, I think I will. I slept for 13 hours last night and I'm still exhausted."

"It's all normal."

"How do you know so much?" He asked him, smiling.

"I did some research. Also, I should warn you, Morgan found out."

"I have to confess, I told JJ."

They pair laughed.

"We are awful at keeping this secret, aren't we?" Clara said.

"We should tell everyone properly at Christmas." Spencer said, agreeing.

"Deal."


	8. Christmas

**So, I've found that trains make a good place to write, considering I have an hours commute to the City. I'm really getting cracking on all my fics. I finally updated my Supernatural fic Mine, so check it out if you feel it. **

**Enjoy this chapter as I begin to unravel the plot.**

**Xoxo**

* * *

Clara was just putting the last of the appetisers on the table for the Christmas dinner when everyone arrived. Clara joined everyone in the living room when she had finally finished in the kitchen. The day's efforts, getting everything ready for the night, had left her exhausted.

"Everything looks great, Clara." JJ told her, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Clara responded with a laugh, "But pretty good, otherwise." Clara glanced at Spencer, who was deep in conversation with Will. "Spencer's been great."

"He'll be a great dad. You've seen him with Henry."

Clara thought back to the last time she and Spencer had dinner at JJ and Will's. Spencer had spent almost the entire time running around with the energetic six year old. Even then, in the first few weeks of their engagement, she couldn't help but imagine him with his own child. A little boy with his scraggly hair and her round chocolate eyes.

"He really will."

Penelope chose that moment to approach. The eccentric blonde was wearing a green Christmas dress, paired with red tights and she had large Santa's hanging from her ears. She was the embodiment of Christmas cheer. "Here you are, my lovely." She handed Clara on of the two glasses of champagne in her hands, "I noticed you haven't had one yet."

"Thanks, Penelope." Clara said, declining the drink, "But I'm right for the moment."

Penelope was about to protest when JJ knocked back the last sip from her own glass, "I could use another." She took the full one from her.

Clara gave her a 'thank you' look, before turning back to Penelope, "You look very festive." She commented.

"Thank you." She smiled, "It is my duty to spread as much cheer as physically possible. Speaking of, my chocolate angel is over there all alone. Excuse me." She pushed through the group and joined Morgan on the other side of the room.

"Thank you." Clara told JJ when they were alone.

"It's no problem, Penelope can be pushy sometimes."

Clara nodded and excused herself when she heard the oven beeping, signalling the main course was ready.

She walked in to the kitchen and Rossi was there, refilling his wine glass.

"Having a good time?" He asked her.

"I am." Clara answered.

"You look it."

"Oh?"

"You're glowing."

Clara gave him a warm smile and turned to pull the ham out of the oven. When she pulled the oven door open, the smell hit her like a freight train, and a wave of nausea washed over her. She dashed to the sink and proceeded to throw up. Rossi was next to her with a concerned look on his face, as he rubbed her back in a fatherly manner.

"Are you feeling alright, Clara?"

Clara grabbed a glass and filled it to rinse her mouth, "Yeah, fine. Just the smell." She retched again and Rossi quickly closed the oven door. "Thanks."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Dave." She heaved again, "At least I will be in a bit."

"Clara?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you pregnant?"

Clara let out a nervous laugh, "Spence and I were going to keep it quiet for another few weeks. We're doing a rotten job at that." She straightened up and faced him.

"Clara, that's great news!" He hugged her. "How've you been feeling?"

"Besides the nausea and fatigue?"

"Both very common."

"Yeah. It's been good."

The kitchen door opened, interrupting their conversation, and Spencer walked in.

"Reid." Rossi said, "I believe that congratulations are in order."

"Ah, thanks, Rossi." He shot Clara a look.

"Sorry, he worked it out." She told him, "But I'm glad you're here. Can you get the ham out of the oven?"

"Yeah sure." He pulled the oven door open and Clara all but ran from the kitchen.

"The smell." She heard Rossi explain, before the door fell shut behind her.

Over dinner Clara managed to keep her nausea at bay by avoiding the ham and sticking to the salads.

After some time, Hotch stood to pour himself another glass of wine and, noting that she was the only one without a drink in front of her, offered Clara one.

"No, thanks. I can't drink." All eyes were on her and she held Spencer's hand under the table as she said, "Because I'm pregnant." Given that more than fifty percent of the present company knew, the surprise came mostly from Garcia, who squealed and ran around the table to hug Clara.

"Guys!" She hugged Reid too, "This is so great!"

"Congratulations, you two." Hotch said.

"Yeah, congratulations." Will echoed from next to JJ.

"Wait a second." Penelope said when she sat back in her seat, "Why aren't you guys surprised?" She eyed Morgan and Rossi, "I mean, I get why JJ already knows, but not you two."

"Morgan snooped." Spencer told her. "Not quite sure about Rossi."

"I'm observant." Rossi offered.

"I'm just amazed that Derek managed to keep it a secret for as long as he did." Clara teased.

"How long?" Penelope demanded.

"A week and a bit." He stated proudly.

"That's got to be some kind of record." Hotch joined in on the teasing.

"Come on, I can keep a secret!"

"No you can't." Everyone agreed.

After that, the conversation centred mainly around Clara and Spencer, the wedding, and the baby.

A little before eleven Henry, who had been running amok with Jack all night, crashed in Will's arms and JJ decided that it was time to go.

"We should head off." She announced, stroking her son's long blond hair. "Get this little one to bed before Santa comes."

"I should head off too," Hotch said, looking over to where Jack was sitting on the lounge, almost asleep.

Everyone else quickly agreed, all having plans for Christmas morning.

* * *

Clara woke the next morning when Spencer clumsily came through the door carrying a breakfast tray.

"What's all this?" She yawned, sitting up against the headboard.

Spencer put the tray of waffles on her lap, "I made you breakfast." Clara fixed him with a disbelieving look, "I got toaster waffles."

"It's lovely, thank you." She kissing him.

"And," He produced a small rectangular gift, wrapped in gold Christmas paper, from next to the bed. "I got you this."

Clara grinned like a child in a lolly shop, "What is it?"

"Open it and see."

She gently opened it along the edges, being careful not to tear the paper.

"You can rip the paper, you know." Spencer told her, eager to see her face when she saw the gift.

She ignored his comment and pulled the box free of the paper. She inspected the outside, before opening it. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the gorgeous silver and gold chain link bracelet. Hanging from a link, near the toggle clasp, was a small diamond encrusted heart. She turned the bracelet over in her hand and noticed the small engraving on the other side of the heart. _Forever, _it said in simple, elegant script.

"Oh my god, Spence!" She said, with tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful!"

He reached across and took it from her hand and put it on her. "For a beautiful woman."

"Here." She reached for the larger gift by her bedside table, "This is for you."

Spencer was far more enthusiastic in opening his, and the paper was quickly ripped away to reveal first edition copies of the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

He stared at the books, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You don't like it?" Clara asked.

"No, quite the opposite!" He corrected, "Clara, this is amazing!" He leant forward and kissed her, "I also have another gift for you."

"Oh?" A smile crept across her face, "What have you got for me?"

Spencer smiled at her enthusiasm and took his place on the bed next to her, pulling out his computer as he went. "Close your eyes." He instructed.

"Ok." She obliged. Clara could hear him clicking away at the keyboard before he finally instructed her to open her eyes. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw her father's face smiling back at her. "Oh my god, dad!"

"Hello, sweetheart."

Clara visibly flinched at the nickname that she used to find so endearing. Spencer noticed and wrapped his arm around her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Happy Christmas, daddy."

"You too. I'm sorry I can't be there."

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Clara. But you're lucky that you have a man like Spencer looking after you."

Clara inched closer to her fiancé, "Yeah, I am."

"Speaking of, when is this wedding of yours? Set a date yet?"

"We have actually. We sent out the save the date cards last week."

"Excellent!"

"Actually, dad, we have something else we wanted to tell you." Clara looked at Spencer with a grin on her face, "I'm pregnant."

A huge smile lit up her dad's face, "Really?"

"Yep. I mean, I'm not very few along and we weren't planning on telling anyone for a while but Spencer's family found out so I thought that we should tell you."

"Clara, that's amazing! Congratulations, both of you!"

"Thanks, dad." She picked at her breakfast as she chatted to her father.

After some small talk with his future father-in-law, Spencer excused himself so Clara could have some time to talk alone, hoping she would finally tell her father about their ordeal.

Giving her space, he made his way to the kitchen and began washing up the mess from the previous night. He was just letting the water drain from the sink when he heard Clara enter the room.

"Did you tell him?" He asked, turning to face her.

"No."

"Why not, Clara? He has a right to know." There was no anger or judgement in his voice, just affection.

"He'll only worry. I'm fine, you're fine, why worry him? "

"He's your father."

"Spence, we're getting married and expecting a child. I just want to put the whole thing behind me."

"Ok." He said as she slipped into his arms, "If that's what you want."

Clara stood on her tip toes and pressed a series of kisses along his jaw. "It is."

The couple spent the entire day in bed, not watching the old cop show that was on. Completely wrapped up in each other, content.

**Yeah, so writing a Christmas chapter in May….. Go figure. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**

**-Z**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so this took way too long, I know. Apologies.  
Also I noticed that I posted the last chapter without proof reading (oops) but I've fixed all that now.  
Ok so this chapter features a flashback which I've put in italics, for those of you that were wanting to know how Clara and Spencer met.**

**Enjoy.**

**-Z**

* * *

Clara sat on the lounge, with a notepad and pen in her hand, trying her hardest to write her vows for her wedding in just over two weeks. She wished that she could pour herself a glass of wine, she had a really nice bottle of pinot that she had received as an engagement present, but being five months pregnant she couldn't drink. After another hour and a cup of tea later she glared at her one line of vows and called in reinforcements.

JJ arrived fifteen minutes later with the fast food fries Clara had requested.

"How are you doing, Clara?" JJ asked, walking through the front door.

"Better now my fries are here!" She replied, tossing the notebook aside and shoving a handful of fries into her mouth. "Just what the baby needs!"

JJ shook her head at her best friend, "What do you need help with, hun?"

"These stupid vows!" She said, "I can't seem to do it!"

"What are you finding so difficult about it?"

"Everything!"

"Define everything."

"I know I love Spence. So much. With all of my heart I love him but how do you put that into words?"

"Tell me how you met him."

"It was a bit over a year ago."

_Clara made her way through the busy London streets with a coffee in one hand and a café sandwich in the other. She was on her lunch break and knew she would be late back to the school because of the ridiculously long line at her favourite café. She had year eight and they never behaved, and she prayed the classroom would still be intact when she got back to Coal Hill school. She was so wrapped up in her head that she didn't see the man approaching and ran straight into him. A quick glance at him showed that she didn't spill her drink so she quickly apologised and resumed her walk to the school. She was just about to walk through the gates when someone called out._

"_Excuse me." She glanced at the tall skinny man that was walking towards her. "I was wondering if you could help me out." _

_He was dressed in a knit vest and brown trousers and his hair was almost shoulder length and unruly, and he spoke with an American accent. "I'm so sorry, I'm running late."_

"_You teach here?" He asked her, genuine curiosity in his expression._

"_I do. English." There was something in his face that made her forget her misbehaving year eights and talk to the complete stranger. _

"_I was just wondering if you could point me in the direction of the university? I'm supposed to be lecturing there in half an hour and I think I'm lost."_

"_Uh, it's about ten minute walk in that direction." She pointed down the road before disappearing inside the school._

_When the day was over Clara walked out of the gates toward where she had her motorbike parked, when a familiar voice called out to her._

"_Excuse me." He said as she turned to face him._

"_Are you stalking me?"_

"_No, I just happened to walk past when you were leaving." He said. "Again. I'm Spencer."_

"_Clara." She held out her hand to shake but he ignored it. "Did you make your lecture?" _

"_I did. Thanks to you."_

"_What were you lecturing on?"_

"_The Psychology of Serial Killers." He told her. "I work for the FBI."_

"_You're a long way from home then."_

"_Well, I was asked to lecture and I had the vacation days so why not."_

_She laughed. "So serial killers? Interesting."_

"_It really is. I work with the Behavioural Analysis Unit and we specialise in building profiles to understand killers."_

"_Sound interesting." She told him genuinely. _

"_I know you had one at lunch, but do you want to grab a coffee?" He asked somewhat hesitantly._

"_Yeah, sure." _

Clara recounted the story to JJ and JJ listened intently. Despite being extremely close to Spencer and Clara, she had never heard the story.

"How did you feel then?" She asked when Clara was done.

"I don't know. Happy, safe."

"Talk about that. Clara, it doesn't matter what you say. Spencer loves you and you love him."

"Thanks JJ." Clara jotted down a few points before tossing the notebook aside and stretching her legs out on the lounge. "I'm going dress shopping tomorrow. Come with?"

"Of course. Have you been looking around?"

"Not yet."

"Clara! Your wedding is in two weeks!"

"And I'm going to be pregnant. I didn't want to pick out a dress that I wasn't going to be able to wear come wedding day."

"Ok, fair enough." JJ accepted. "Have you and Spence talked about names yet?"

"Not yet. We've got a scan first thing and we want to find out the gender then."

"How exciting! What are you hoping for?"

"Oh, god, I don't know. I think Spence wants a girl though."

"He will be a great dad."

"Yeah, I know."

At that moment the front door opened and Spencer appeared in the doorway to the living room.

"Speak of the devil." JJ said.

"You guys talking about me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Only good things, honey." Clara assured him.

He smiled and walked into the kitchen, leaving the two women to continue their conversation.

* * *

After the ultrasound Spencer dropped Clara at JJ's and the two went dress shopping. Shortly after lunch, Penelope joined them so they could fit bridesmaid's dresses as well.

"So, Clara." Penelope said while Clara was trying on a third dress. "I heard you had a scan this morning."

"I did." Clara replied, staring at her reflection.

"Well?" Her friend prompted.

"Everything is fine. Baby is healthy."

"And?" JJ added.

"It's a girl." Clara opened the door of the changing room and was met by gasps from both of her friends. "This is the dress." She was wearing a simple white gown with three quarter lace sleeves. It fell gently over her stomach and just skimmed the tops of her feet.

"Clara, you look amazing!" JJ told her.

Penelope let out a squeal and wrapped her in a hug, tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy!" She exclaimed.

"What do you guys think of the dress?"

"It's perfect." JJ told her

"I think so too. This is the one I want to be married in."

"Good because you look so beautiful!" Penelope declared.

For her bridesmaids, Clara picked out knee length deep blue dresses, JJ's was strapless with a sweetheart neckline while Penelope's had a Queen Anne neckline. Both fitted their figures like a dream and complimented Clara's dress in the most perfect way.

It was very late in the afternoon by the time they were finished with the shopping, each buying shoes and jewellery, deciding to get it all out of the way in one day. Clara was utterly exhausted when she got out of JJ's car at her house and she was looking forward to a long soak in the tub. JJ had taken her dress, so Clara took her bags of shoes and jewellery to the closet before running herself a hot bath.

She must have fallen asleep in the tub because she woke up to the sound of Spencer calling her name.

"In here." She called back.

Spencer poked his head through the bathroom door, "How was your day?"

"That's a secret." She replied with a playful smirk.

"Fair enough." He conceded, "You want dinner? I was going to order in."

"No, I had a late lunch."

"Ok." He disappeared out of the room and Clara climbed out of the bath and slipped into her pyjamas.

_Come on Clara._

Clara spun around at the sound of her name and scanned the empty bathroom. She had definitely heard her name but no one was around. She shook off the feeling and walked into the kitchen where Spencer was talking on the phone.

"She's here now, I'll put her on." He held out the phone to her.

"Hello?"

"Clara, honey."

"Hi, dad."

"How have you been?"

"Alright. Pregnant."

"And you're both ok?"

"Of course we are, dad. Actually, we had a scan this morning."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're getting a granddaughter."

"A girl? Really?" Clara could hear the tears in his voice.

"Yeah, daddy."

"That's great, Clara."

"What's wrong?" She could sense he was holding something back and knew it couldn't be good.

"Gran isn't well." He told her.

"What do you mean, not well?"

"She had a turn. She will be ok but her doctors don't want her to fly."

"So she's not going to be able to get to the wedding." Clara finished, a note of sadness in her voice.

"She needs constant care, honey. I need to be here for her. I'm so sorry, Clara. So sorry."

Clara tried not to let him hear her disappointment when she said, "Its fine, dad."

"No it isn't, sweetie. I feel terrible. I'm going to miss your wedding."

"It's ok, daddy. Gran needs you. You're still going to come when the baby's born, right?"

"Of course honey."

"Ok, dad. I have to go."

"Love you, sweetie."

"Love you, too, dad."

Clara hung up the phone and wiped a tear from her face before she turned back to face Spencer.

"What's wrong, Clara?" He asked, concerned.

"Gran isn't well so Dad isn't coming from the wedding."

"Clara, I'm sorry!" He stepped toward her and wrapped her in a hug while she cried silently.

After a few minutes she pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Sorry, Spence."

"It's ok. You're allowed to cry."

"God, now everything is going to have to be rearranged. I mean, who's going to give me away?"

"We'll work it out, baby. I promise."

"I love you." She whispered.


	10. Wedding Day

**And here it is: Wedding chapter! This was so fun for me to write and I hope you enjoy it.**

**-Z**

* * *

Clara woke to the sound of rain hammering against the window. She and her bridesmaids had spent the night at Rossi's, where the wedding was to be held.

"No, no, no, no!" She moaned, jumping out of bed and running to the window. "Not rain. Not today." She stared at the black sky, knowing that the rain was not going to let up any time soon.

"Honey," Penelope came rushing into the room, joining her at the window.

"What am I going to do, Penelope?" She turned to her friend. "I was going to have a garden wedding." _It's no big deal, _she told herself over and over trying to stop from crying.

"It's going to be fine, Clara. We'll work something out."

"I need coffee." She declared, walking towards the door.

"Are you sure you should?" Penelope glanced at Clara's stomach to make her point.

"Doc says I'm allowed to have one cup a day." She said before disappearing through the door.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Rossi making himself a mug of coffee.

"Good morning, Clara." He said when he say her standing there.

"Morning Dave." She sighed, climbing on to a stool at the bench. "Is there enough of that for me?"

"I'll make you one if you like. Are you sure you're allowed?"

"The doctor said that it's safe for me to have one a day. Spence hasn't let me though, so I haven't had any since we found out I was pregnant."

"Fair enough." He agreed, turning his back on her to make another coffee. "Why does our blushing bride need coffee so bad anyway?"

"It's raining, Dave." There was a slight hitch to her voice.

"So?"

"The wedding." She tried to blink back the tears that were threatening but her pregnancy hormones won and the tears spilled down her face. "It can't rain today."

"Hey, hey, hey." He put her coffee in front of her and moved around the bench to hug her. "Who cares about a bit of rain? You love Spencer and I know for a fact that he loves you more than anything."

"I know." She pulled back and wiped her tears.

"He will marry you today even if he has to wade through three foot of snow." He told her, wiping a stray tear from her face, "The rain can't be helped, but arrangements can be made. Besides, the rain makes for a pretty day."

She pondered his statement for a moment before saying, "You're right. God, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. You're allowed to be emotional." Dave assured her. "It's your wedding day."

"And I'm pregnant." She added.

"That too."

She was about to take a sip of coffee when JJ walked in, "Clara! Are you ok? Penelope said you were a bit upset."

"I'm fine now." She told her Maid of Honour.

"Good to hear. What are we going to do about the rain?"

"I'll hire a marquee." Rossi told her.

"I'll get on to that." JJ announced, pulling out her phone and walked out of the room.

Clara used the silence to take her first sip of coffee in months and almost let out a moan as the liquid ran down her throat. "God, I've missed coffee."

"I don't know how you do it." Dave mused.

"It helps that I don't let Spence have any in the house." She told him with a chuckle.

"That would be why he's doubled his intake at work."

"It will all be worth it when we have a beautiful, healthy baby girl."

"It certainly will."

"Goodness!" She exclaimed, glancing at the clock. "I should call dad."

"I'm sorry he couldn't be here."

"Thanks, but it will be ok. He's coming when the little one is born."

"That's good, then." He smiled as if he knew something she didn't.

"Speaking of," She started, suddenly feeling more nervous, "Will you give me away? I mean, dad can't be here and I wouldn't want anyone else but you walking me down the aisle."

"Clara, it would be m honour." He pressed a kiss to her temple, "I'll leave you alone to call your father."

"Thank you, Dave."

He left the room and Clara grabbed her laptop from the corner shelf and opened Skype. She sent her dad a quick text to let him know she was calling before clicking on his picture.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Dave Oswald greeted as his image filled her screen.

"Hi dad."

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous."

"What have you got to be nervous about?"

"Goodness, so much. There's still a whole lot to be done and anything could go wrong."

"But it won't, angel. Everything is going to be perfect for you on your wedding day."

"Not the weather." She muttered. "When I woke up it was pouring rain."

"Oh well." He said, "Not everything can be helped, but you can work around it, surely."

"Yeah, everyone has been great these past few days."

"Good! I have to make sure they're treating my little girl right."

"They are, I promise."

"Good. I'm so sorry I can't be there."

"Dad, it's ok. We'll send you the video."

"Still, it's not the same."

"Gran is your priority right now, dad."

He half smiled before changing the subject, "And how is my granddaughter?"

"Ugh," She complained, rubbing circles on her belly, "Energetic."

"Keeping you up?"

"A bit. She's almost constantly moving around."

"She'll settle down eventually."

"Yeah."

"So what are your plans for today, Clara?"

"Well, I have the manicurist coming in an hour, the tables and chairs are being delivered at one, the caterers are coming to set up at two and the bakery is bringing the cake at three, but they are decorating it here so that will take time. We have a marquee coming at some point, JJ is organising it now. The hairdresser is coming to do mine, Pen's and JJ's hair at three as well so hopefully that will be done by the time guests start arriving at five."

"Sounds like a busy day."

"You have no idea."

"And Spencer is being so secretive about the honeymoon, I don't even know where we're going, only that we'll be gone for three weeks. So, I've quite possibly over packed but how do you pack for a holiday you know nothing about?"

Her dad smiled at her rant, "Calm down, Clara. It will all be fine."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Sweetheart, I have to go. I'm making tea for Gran."

"Ok, Daddy. I'll call you tomorrow or something."

"I love you, Clara. And remember that no matter what happens today, you are marrying an amazing man and he loves you a lot."

"Thanks dad. I love you too."

She hit end call and closed her computer, just as JJ re-entered the room.

"I've got a marquee and it's going to be delivered before noon."

"JJ, you're a life saver!"

"Thank Rossi. He's the one that made it happen."

At that moment Penelope burst into the room and began ordering Clara around.

"Come on. You're getting your nails done in less than an hour and there is still much to be done!" She grabbed Clara and began steering her out of the room, "Go shower, now!"

"Yes ma'am." She mocked in reply.

By the time Clara had showered and slipped into her robe, the manicurist was setting up her equipment in the spare bedroom that Clara was using.

"Good morning." She greeted as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Uh, good morning. Sorry, they told me I could come in and set up." The manicurist told her. She was a pretty girl, she looked in her early twenties and she had long dyed blonde hair that was pulled back in an elegant bun.

"No, go ahead. I'm Clara by the way." She extended her hand and the young girl shook it.

"Stacy."

When Stacy was doing her nails, JJ popped her head in the door, "Marquee guys are here. They want to know where to set up."

"Talk to Dave about that. It's his house." She replied.

"Lucky the rain has let up a bit." Stacy commented, "It's not as heavy as it was an hour ago."

"I just hope it stops by this evening."

"I'd hate for it to rain on my wedding day."

"Well, you play the cards you've been dealt."

When Stacy was finished Clara walked back downstairs to find people running around organising things. Derek had arrived while she was upstairs and a truck was pulling into the drive.

"Is that the truck with the tables and chairs?" Clara asked glancing out the window, "It's a bit early, it's only just past twelve."

"We'll deal with it, Clara. Don't worry about anything." Morgan said, "How you doing?"

"Trying my hardest not to stress." She replied with a smile.

"No need to stress, beautiful. We've got things sorted, you relax."

"You are superman." She told him as she walked out the door to see if the people were finished setting up the marquee.

She found a large marquee fully set up, next to a smaller one that she did not expect to see. The smaller one had an awning that stretched all the way to the back door of the house, coving a runway that had been set up.

_Clara, please! _She snapped her head behind her, trying to find where the mysterious voice was coming from. It wasn't the first time she had heard it and she was beginning to get concerned.

"Looks good, doesn't it." JJ told her, appearing next to her. "It was Rossi's idea. He wanted you to walk a red carpet, and this way you won't get wet if it's still raining."

'Well, at least it's stopped for now."

"Indeed."

They walked back inside to the chaos that was last minute preparations.

"What are you doing?" Rossi asked her, "You should be relaxing, we've got everything sorted here."

"I'm going crazy not being able to help." Clara told him, "Point me to something I can do."

"The florist just called." Penelope panicked, walking into the room. "She's had troubles this morning and can't get here to deliver the bouquets and centrepieces."

"I can go pick them up, Pen." Clara told her. "You and me will go in to town and get what we need."

"Ok." The eccentric blonde visibly calmed but her panic didn't dissipate completely. "That could work, we could do that."

Clara rushed upstairs and exchanged her robe for a sundress and sandals before returning downstairs and grabbing her car keys.

"Clara!" JJ grabbed her before she could walk out the door, "Hairdresser will be here at two so please be back by then."

"It's barely one, Jayje. We'll be back in time."

Clara climbed behind the wheel of her Prius as Penelope slid into the passenger side. The silence between the two women was only broken by Clara's nervous tapping on the steering wheel every time she was forced to stop at a traffic light or a stop sign, and Penelope's constant use of her phone.

"The boys have almost got the tables set up." Penelope announced after a while.

"Who exactly are you talking to on that?"

"Well, JJ obviously and my chocolate prince, and Rossi."

"Goodness, why?"

"I need to know everything is going to be perfect for my two friends." She smiled.

When they returned to Rossi's, Clara was ushered into the bathroom so the hairdresser could get her hair done. She sat patiently for over an hour as the middle aged woman twisted chunks of her hair and pinned them on the top of her head. By the time she was finished, Clara had soft curls cascading from a pile on her head and framing her round face.

Penelope and JJ got their hair done before she was ushered back into the bathroom for makeup. Clara sat still while Penelope applied colour to her face.

"There." She declared after a while, "You're done."

"You look beautiful, Clara." JJ stated from where she leant on the doorjamb.

Clara stared at herself in the mirror. Penelope had opted for a natural look, which contrasted perfectly to the intricate curls in her hair. She found herself speechless as tears sprung to her eyes.

"No, no!" Penelope panicked, "Don't cry! I know the makeup says waterproof but I don't want to risk it." She handed Clara a tissue.

"I'm fine, Pen." She said, dabbing at her misty eyes, "Thank you."

"Well come on," JJ took her hands and led her out of the bathroom, "let's get you into your dress, it's almost time."

Both of her bridesmaids were already dressed, so once Clara was ready it was go time. She stepped into the wardrobe and stared at the gown that was hanging on the back of the door. Careful as not to damage her hair or makeup, she slipped her sundress off over her head and stepped into her wedding gown.

She pulled it up and stepped out of the wardrobe, "I need someone to get the buttons."

"Here." JJ turned and began doing pushing the white shanks through the appropriate loops.

"Looking good, Clara." Clara glanced over her shoulder and noticed Derek standing in the doorway, video camera in hand.

"What are you doing here?" Penelope scolded him, stepping in front of him.

"Relax, baby girl, I'm just here to get a shot of our girl getting ready."

"It's ok, Pen." Clara, with her dress on properly, stepped to where Derek could get a good shot of her.

"Looking good!" Derek exclaimed. "Spin around for me."

Clara did a twirl to show her dress off to the camera, stopping when she caught sight of herself in the full length mirror. For the first time she saw herself in her gown, almost fully ready for her big day. Her dress hugged her bump in the most perfect way, hanging loosely from there. It was in that moment she knew that the day was going to be perfect.

"Put these on." JJ placed a pair of white flats in front of her and she obediently stepping into them. Despite being a whole lot shorter than her fiancé, she had opted for flats because her swollen pregnancy feet wouldn't allow her to wear heels.

"Someone looks beautiful." Rossi stepped through the doorway and looked her up and down.

"Thanks." She replied, blushing slightly.

"This was delivered here yesterday. I think it's from your father." He handed her a small rectangular box wrapped in brown paper.

Clara tore the box free of the wrapping and found a small letter written in her dads handwriting.

_Clara,_

_My beautiful little girl. I am so sorry that I'm not able to be with you on your very special day, but I wish you a glorious day. I was going to give this to you myself, but I couldn't be there so I sent it. In the box is a necklace that belonged to your great grandmother on your mother's side. She wore it on our wedding day and I know she would have loved for you to wear it on yours._

_All of my love,_

_Dad._

Clara pulled the lid off the box to reveal a plain silver chain with a small sapphire hanging from it. She remembered seeing it in her mother's jewellery box as a child and always admired the simple beauty of the antique.

"Here." Rossi took the necklace from her hands and fastened it around her neck. The beautiful jewel hung neatly over the lace of her dress. "You look amazing."

"Thanks, Dave." She turned to face him, "For everything."

He smiled and held out his arm for her to take, "Are you ready?"

"Of course."

_Don't do this to me, Clara. Come on!_

* * *

**Clara is hearing things? What could it be?**


	11. The Wedding

**Umm, wow. So it's been, what? Like forever since I updated. Ooops. **

**So, Chapter 11... I'm not even going to attempt to defend myself because I really have no excuse because I got caught up in The Prodigal Daughter, my Supernatural x Criminal Minds crossover.**

**Anyway, on to the chapter (Sorry that it's so short.)**

**Xoxo**

* * *

Clara's eyes shone bright with unshed tears as she walked down the aisle, her arm linked with Rossi's. When she first stepped out on the red carpet that had been laid out for her, her eyes skimmed over the crowd of their friends and family, before resting on her soon-to-be husband. She kept her eyes locked on Spencer as she was escorted towards him, she barely registered the camera fixed on her.

_Clara? Can you hear me Clara? _The voice spoke to her again, but she was easily able to push it away as she came to a stop in front of the love of her life.

Clara repeated the words she had to repeat, barely registering the words as she kept her gaze on Spencer. She could feel him rubbing circles on her trembling hands with his thumb, steadying her.

"Clara, I never knew that I was looking for you until I found you." He told her, "And now I can't imagine my life without you in it. There was a time when I thought that I had lost you and it almost broke me. But now I have you here safe, I know that I'll never be alone again. I everything about you, from your selflessness to your bossiness. I love you, and our child, and I will continue to love you, and any other children we might have, forever."

He placed the ring on her shaking hand, before squeezing it tight.

"Spencer," She had to wipe a tear from her face, "I love you. For weeks and weeks I've been planning what I might say to you today, but nothing felt right. And that's because I can't put how I feel about you into words, because I love you, more than you could ever know, more than I have ever loved anyone. I know that you are going to be an amazing husband, and an amazing father, and I look forward to forever with you. My doctor."

With a trembling hands she slid his ring on to his third finger.

The minister looked at Spencer and said, "You may kiss your bride."

Spencer happily obliged, stepping closer to her and kissing her passionately.

The sun was setting behind the clearing rain clouds when they were sent for photos, and Rossi was right, the rain made for beautiful photos. She was caught up in the beauty of the evening when she was pulled on to the dancefloor where she and Spencer danced their first dance to When You Say Nothing At All.

"I love you." He whispered as he held her close and swayed on the dancefloor.

"I love you." She replied, pulling him closer and kissing him.

* * *

Over the course of the night Clara danced with almost every guest present, she even tried dancing with her husband's godson but her belly kept getting in the way. It was very late in the night when she excused herself and sat down at her table, pulling her legs on to the seat next to her.

"Exhausted?" Rossi took the seat on her other side.

"You have no idea." She watched her husband talking to a group of her friends from England.

"Having a good time?"

"The best." She smiled at him.

"I'm glad."

She swept her eyes through the crowd, watching her loved ones enjoying the night. Her eyes landed on one man, he seemed out of place standing alone with an intense frown on his face.

"Excuse me." She said to Dave, before walking toward the man.

"Hello, Clara." He greeted with a thick Scottish accent.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" She asked, a little confused.

"Yes, we have."

"Sorry, what was your name?"

"It's irrelevant." He replied, his frown deepening.

"Uh, ok."

"Are you happy?" He asked suddenly.

"Of course I am." He hand involuntarily went to her stomach, "Very happy."

"But is it real?"

"What do you mean, is it real?" There was a note of anger in her voice. How dare this stranger question her relationship on her wedding day! "What is it to you, anyway?"

"Nothing, I guess." He took a step away from her and then added, "But what is it to him?" Clara looked to where the man was gesturing and saw another man walking toward her, a broad grin on his face. But when she looked back to the stranger he was gone.

"You look lovely." He said when he came to stand in front of her.

"Thanks, Danny." Danny Pink, her ex-boyfriend. She thought she was in love with him until he dumped her for no reason, "It's good to see you. I didn't think you were coming."

"I wasn't going to, but I decided I should." He smiled nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"I, um, I want you to come back, Clara."

"What?"

"Come back to me." He reached out and took her hands, "I love you, Clara Oswald. I want you to come home to me."

She looked at him, dumbstruck. "It's Clara Reid!" She snatched her hands free of his grasp. "What makes you think that telling me this on my wedding day is a good idea? What makes you think it's a good idea to tell me period?"

"Clara, honey,"

"Don't you dare." She all but yelled, "I want you to leave. Now."

Her outburst attracted looks from other guests but Danny persisted, "Clara, I love you."

"And I love my husband!" She took a step backward, into Spencer who had just appeared behind her, "Leave, Danny. Now."

"Fine." He snapped. "Fine."

"Who was that?" Spencer asked when Danny was gone.

"Danny. An ex. Well, until today, a friend."

"Everything ok?"

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down for a kiss, "Everything is perfect."

"It's almost time to leave," He told her, pressing his forehead against hers, "You should get changed. Garcia already put your luggage in the car."

"Ok." She kissed him once more before walking off to look for JJ. She found her dancing with Will. "Sorry, can I interrupt?" She asked, "I need to borrow JJ for a sec."

"Sure can." Will replied, before looking back at his wife, "I'll go see what Henry's up to."

"What's up, Clara?" JJ asked her.

"Spence and I are leaving soon and I need help getting out of this dress."

JJ chuckled at her best friend and followed her into the house and to the bedroom she was using. JJ undid the shank buttons at the back and Clara stepped into the closet to change into another dress. The dress she had chosen was a white knee length lace dress, not dissimilar to her wedding gown.

"Has Spence told you where you're going on your honeymoon yet?" JJ asked while Clara was changing.

"He has not." She replied, "And do you have any idea how hard that makes packing?"

"I can only imagine."

Clara could hear the smirk in her best friend's voice, "You know, don't you?" She threw the wardrobe door open and stepped out, "Tell me where he's taking me!"

"I can't, Clara. I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Come on! He knows I'm hardly patient, I can't believe he's done this to me."

"Just trust me, you'll love it."

The two women walked back downstairs where Spencer and the remaining guests were waiting, including Derek with the video camera that hadn't left his hand all night.

"You ready to go, Mrs Reid?" Spencer asked her, taking her hand.

"Of course."

"Come on, you two. The limo is waiting." Hotch told them, ushering them toward the door.

"Have a good time, guys." Garcia called out.

"We will." Clara told her.

Spencer still refused to tell Clara where they were heading on the honeymoon. Even when they arrived at the airport, Clara still had no idea where they were heading. She was way over-packed, having to stuff her bags full of clothes for every weather.

"Spence, where are we going?" She laughed as he pulled her through the terminal.

"I told you, it's a secret."

"Baby, come on!" She begged, giving her husband her best pout.

"Clara!" He whined, "It's supposed to be a secret." He let out a sigh. "I changed it when your dad called to tell me that he couldn't make it to the wedding."

"Where are we going?"

"London."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up as her smile widened, "Really?"

"Yeah." He beamed back.

Clara let out a squeal and wrapped her arms around his neck, unable to contain her excitement.

"Come on, though." He said, twisting out of her enthusiastic embrace, "We don't want to miss the plane."

* * *

**Short short short I apologise for that. I'm currently working on the next chapter and I will have it posted before I go to sleep tonight! I will force myself to have it posted.**


End file.
